All My Regrets
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Tears pouring down my face, I whispered in her ear, "I love you..." But she couldn't hear me anymore. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters. But I will someday! ….Maybe….

Anyway, I was listening to Somebody that I used to know by Gotye and for some reason it inspired me to write this. This is an Inuyasha Pov. Warning: Kagome dies, so if you like/love Kagome, I thought I should let you know. You have been warned. *Smiles creepily* Without further ado, here's the story:

It was supposed to be a fun day.

With Miroku and Sango exterminating demons, Kagome and I decided to take a nice hike through Inuyasha's (or, in my case, my) forest and get to be alone together like old times.

I felt so happy I didn't know what to do; the warmth of her hand in mine only added to the pleasure I felt. We walked through the forest, admiring the scenery and enjoying each other's company.

We walked until we reached a cliff. Kagome, clearly excited, let go of my hand and dashed over to the cliff. She stood there, in total awe of the amazing view, and I couldn't help but show one of my rare smiles.

That is, until it happened.

The ground crumbled beneath her and she fell with a scream of fear. I dashed over and reached out for her hand. Our finger tips brushed for a second and then she plunged straight down.

It looks like not even my speed was fast enough.

"Kagome!" I shouted. I leapt off the cliff after her, praying I would be able to get there in time. This was exactly what had happened to Kikyo. All because I let go of her hand. But Kikyo didn't die and neither will Kagome, I thought firmly.

I reached the bottom and I saw the one thing that plagued my nightmares: Kagome, broken and bleeding, lay in front of me with expressionless eyes.

I was too late.

"Kagome!" I shouted, running toward her. I kneeled down and pulled her into my arms.

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "Inu…..yasha." She forced out. "I'm…..gonna die…..huh?"

"NO!" I shouted. "You won't die! I won't let you!"

Kagome chuckled softly. "You were…always so….immature." She whispered. "But….I always…liked…that about you." Her eyes grew serious. "Inu…..yasha…..Take me…to the place….we first met….."

I nodded. Anything for her. I carried her bridal style as I ran at full demon speed to our most special place.

O.o.O.

We arrived at the tree, with a scar on its trunk, the place where Kikyo pinned me to the tree and where I first met Kagome. I sat down under the tree, Kagome still in my arms.

She looked up at the tree and chuckled shakily. "This place…..sure is full…of memorys….." She whispered. "This tree….is the place….where I freed you….and where you…tried to kill me….for the jewel….And it's…where you got…the restraining necklace…."

She laughed weakly. "Remember…..all the times….I'd tell you to sit? It….was very- ERGH!" She began to cough up blood.

"Stop talking, you idiot!" I yelled. "You'll only hurt yourself more!"

She gave me a weak smile. "Thank…you…" She mumbled.

I felt hot tears run down my face. "Kagome…" I murmured, pressing my lips to hers.

As I kissed her, I remembered the stuff I had done to her…

FLASHBACKS!

_My eyes flew open as I recognized the scent coming my way. "I smell the woman who killed me!" I growled._

_I saw Kagome running my way being chased by a giant centipede. "Help me!" She screamed, clearly frightened. Instead of attempting to help, I sneered at her, thinking she was Kikyo._

_Let her die, I thought. She's the bitch who tried to kill you! I wanted Kagome dead. Kagome, the girl who was causing to feel such grief and pain….._

_Then there was that other time, when I told Kikyo I loved her and we kissed. Kagome got a front row seat to the whole thing. She screamed and bitched at me and stomped back to her time period._

_I talked to Miroku about it, since he seemed to understand women and I was oblivious to why she was pissed._

_"Well, you kissed Kikyo in front of Lady Kagome, didn't you?"_

_I nodded my head curtly._

_He sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that you hurt Lady Kagome?"_

_Whatever the hell I was expecting, it wasn't that. I hurt Kagome? Now that I think about it, she had tears in her eyes when she stomped away._

_It was then that I realized how fragile she was and it was then that I swore to protect her no matter what._

END OF FLASHBACK!

But that promise was broken, I thought sadly as I pulled away from her gently.

She smiled at me. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered.

I tried to smile too. "I lo-" I began, but broke off when I heard a gasp and Kagome closed her eyes.

Silence.

"…Kagome?" She didn't respond.

"Kagome!" I shouted. Still no response. It was then that I realized that her face was too peaceful for sleep…

That was when it hit me. No….NO DAMMIT! I clutched Kagome's limp body as I screamed out one word in pure agony: "KAGOMEEEEEEEE!"

Hot tears fell from my eyes. I had never told her. I never told her I loved her. I kissed her again, tears of regret and agony dripping onto her face.

Every warm smile she gave me, every time she held my hand, I took it all for granted! I loved her so much, but in the end I couldn't protect her.

I remembered what I thought when she fell: it was because I let go of her hand. I held her cold, dead hands in my warm ones. "I'll never let go." I whispered, my voice cracking.

I had never told her I loved her. I leaned close to her ear. "I love you, Kagome." I whispered.

I finally told her.

But she can no longer hear me.

_**FIN**_

Please review...


End file.
